Treasure
by RezleVettems
Summary: R&R!Luffy and Nami's friendship just gets better and better but how good can a friendship become until you classify it as love? LuffyxNami if you haven't figured it out.R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Stopping in the middle of a grassy plain, the shore's breeze flowing under its legs, the ant stared at the sun in awe until laughter echoed across the ground and a gigantic shadow blocked out the sun and shook the ground.

Frightened and trembling spreading through its body, the ant watched as Monkey D. Luffy ran past it, a large brown sack dashing back and forth on his shoulders and the steps of his nakama soon following.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Nami screeched as she breezed by Usopp, leaving him behind her and in front of a crowd of monsters.

"We're all going to die!! Especially Chopper! They'll eat him!!" Usopp declared as fate.

"What?! No!! I don't wanna die!!" the young reindeer panicked, looking back at the rampaging demons catching up to his shadow.

"Screw this running!" Zoro said as he halted and quickly turned around, his blades already locked in his hands and teeth.

'These shitty bastards aren't going to touch Nami or Robin. But they can kill Marimo if they want." Sanji said as he joined him in the fight.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled.

Night had crawled into the sky's color spread and the crew decided to sleep next to the beach but not until dinner was done.

"And of course I ordered Zoro and Sanji to take down the demons as part of my strategy." Usopp bragged, leaving Chopper in awe.

"Wow! That's amazing! I didn't even see or hear you do anything but run away! I had no idea you did all that!" Chopper cheerfully stated, innocently taking in every word as truth.

Calmly smiling Robin pressed her lips onto her cup until she noticed Nami was missing.

"Mr. Captain, where is Ms. Navigator?" she asked loudly yet gently.

Luffy turned his head to realize she was gone but the pain swelling in his head disturbed the thought. The pain had come from Nami earlier, who struck him on the head.

"_I can't believe you brought us here! We almost died and for what? There wasn't any treasure at all, there were just bones! Bones of other pirates who came here looking for treasure!" She yelled as the rest of the crew got back on the ship._

_Every word was focused on Luffy who could only stand there with a clueless expression._

_What can I say? He thought. _

"_Oh well. It was fun wasn't it? An adventure!" he responded, a huge grin brightening his face as his large teeth widened his face._

_POUND!_

_Nami walked off to her room, shutting the door._

Luffy stood up and walked towards the ship, his earlier smile seeming impossible compared to the frown he now wore.

"Hey guys, you think something's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"What makes you say that?" Usopp asked, muddled by the situation.

Sanji directed one finger towards Luffy's plate.

"There's still food on his plate. Meat too." He revealed.

Knock, knock, knock.

Luffy didn't get a response from behind the door, bringing his heart down a little more.

"I'm on the deck." A voice yelled out.

Luffy recognized the sound and slowly walked over to Nami as she watched him grip on to the railing and joined her in star gazing.

"Is everything alright Luffy?" she asked, her worry poking through her voice.

"Do…..you think I'm too stupid?" Luffy asked, his seriousness emphasized by the shadows over his eyes.

"What?...too stupid? Luffy, what, what brought this on? No!" she asked, her eyes shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Luffy?" she asked, her light voice almost whispering what her feelings, her hand resting on his.

Remaining silent he bent his head lower and his lips began to tremble.

"I'm sorry for bringing you to places you don't like. I know I'm stupid for just jumping onto islands and I know you don't like it but I……."

Nami watched as he tried to finish his words, tightening his grasp on the Merry's railing for strength.

"I just thought that maybe you would have fun running around with me and going on adventures. I try to look for treasures so you can be happy but I've failed as a captain." He finished, waiting for her to confess her dormant agreement.

Viewing his lips as he talked, she slowly shook her head in disagreement as each word came out.

"Is it because I hit you? Luffy, I'm sorry, but I do have fun…….I just let the bad…..I guess I just overreact to everything, I know what to expect from you. Luffy, I like being here and going places. Please don't feel bad about anything." She rubbed his back as his head slowly rose.

"I don't care if you hit me, I'm alright with that but maybe I should try better as a captain and a nakama. Nami, thank you for coming as far as you have." Luffy said, his joyous tone returning.

Nami smiled as he glowed more.

"I promise Nami, I'll get you a big treasure! Something really awesome that you'll dance for 8 and a half years!" he yelled out as he stretched out his arms to show her how big, her open mouthed laughter glorifying the night.

"That's real sweet Luffy but you don't have to. I really do enjoy these adventures of yours. Life would be boring any other way, wouldn't it?" she grinned, her eyes shut and a smirk of adventure gleamed.

Nami looked up at the moon and then yawned.

"I should head off to bed. Good night Luffy." Finishing the conversation by rubbing his head and walking back to her room.

Luffy grinned and turned back to view the moonlit ocean.

"I'll find some treasure, because you're happiest when you have it."

Crew Commentary:

Usopp: Holy Crap! We tried to eat all of Luffy's food while he was gone but it was too much! After all those times he stole from our plates we couldn't even avenge ourselves.

Chopper: I wonder where he went.

Usopp: Whatever…..I can't move………of course, I just had a giant sea king for lunch earlier.

Chopper: Really?!

Usopp: Yep! Killed it so fast no one saw me do it or eat it.

Robin: I can't wait for Chapter 2.

Sanji: I can't either when Namiswan will come to me and say "Oh Sanji! You're the only treasure I'll need! Show me what love truly is!" "No sea or beast could keep me from you Namiswan. Here comes my embrace!"

Zoro: "Lame as hell."

Sanji: "Stay out of my fantasy!"

Zoro: "Why should I?! That's all it'll ever be!"

Usopp: "TO BE CONTINUED."


	2. Chapter 2: Little Changes

Chapter 2: Little Changes

An afternoon sun created shade over Robin as she read, her coffee not escaping her sight. Usopp and Chopper sat on the side of the Going Merry, their fishing lines remaining as untouched as they were.

"There aren't any fish biting………" Chopper said, resigning as if no future lied in fishing any longer.

"Let's play a game then Chopper." Usopp happily suggested, knowing how Chopper would react, a smile growing on his face as Chopper's brightened.

"A game? Really? What kind of game?" the reindeer asked, nearly letting his fishing pole out of his paws.

"It's a game that I invented before you came on the ship. I remember it, we were surrounded by 50, no, 1,000,000 sea kings. We were at the great Sea King Hell Ocean where they surrounded us. Everyone, even Luffy, was horrified so I created a game to distract the beasts as we ran away." Usopp lied.

Chopper's eyes could not resist shining and staring as each word was now labeled as truth in his innocent mind.

"The greatest game on this planet, the "Say Monkey D. Luffy 10 times" game!" the liar announced.

Eager to try it Chopper started to play.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Ruffy, Monkey D. Monkey, Monkey Z. Funky………oh no……I messed up."

"Pwahahahahahahahahahaha! No one can win the greatest game on the planet, made by yours truly Funky Captain Usopp!" Usopp bragged as he danced on the railing, Chopper clapping as he waltzed with an imaginary Kaya.

Zoro immediately woke up to the sound of splashing.

"Sounds like some idiot fell in the water." He grumbled as he got up to save them.

Luffy just stood there, watching the seagulls glide over the ocean's surface as Zoro climbed back on board, surprised that he just saved Usopp instead of his usual victim Luffy.

Nami walked out of the cabin to see her captain staring off to space, but she couldn't picture a better activity to do on a clear sunny day so she stepped down the stairs and joined him.

"Hi Nami." Luffy said, grinning at his nakama who stared at the same seagulls with the same awe he had.

"Hey." Nami replied.

She watched the water flow past the ship, staring until she built up enough courage to ask him. Luffy continued to mindlessly stare off, ignoring the noisy fighting Sanji and Zoro were doing.

"Like hell I'm apologizing!" Zoro yelled.

"Like hell you are! You better eat your spaghetti off the floor you moss-headed carrot!" Sanji replied.

"Jackass! Carrots don't have moss hair, they already have green tops!"

"Of course you would know, ya shitty carrot knife man!" Sanji exclaimed until- as if a switch was pulled in his mind- his eye slipped over to Nami, he instantly lost his anger and glided over to her.

"Namiswwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn. Lunch is served. Two Strawberry De' la Fuerte Mon a Calier drinks." He calmly said as he elegantly placed the drinks down on the railing she rested her arms on, whipping his hair to make sure she caught the aroma of his new cologne.

"What stinks?" Luffy bluntly asked.

"Smells like crabs dipped in perfume. It might be the seagulls." Nami responded.

The chef dropped his head in shame and walked over to Usopp and Chopper, placing their plates on the ground with no enthusiasm until he saw Robin sitting under a parasol.

"Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Your creamed-stuffed cinnamon swirl and Green Tea are served." His joyous mood returned as she thanked him and gave him a little smile, his tip for the meal.

"This chicken tastes great!" Luffy said as he took one large bite after the other. Suddenly he caught Nami watching him, almost as if she was in a daze.

Quickly gulping down the food, he turned to her. "What's wrong? Want some?" he asked.

Nami awoke from her trance to see him holding a large drumstick in front of her.

"Sure. Let me go get a knife." She said, turning herself around to walk to the kitchen.

"You could just bite it off. I don't mind." He said, unaware of how he affected her.

Nami's face turned a little red, her eyes shining a little bit as he kept the food in front of her. She slowly reached for it and then decided to shove a straw in his mouth.

"What the-" Luffy said.

"I ordered two drinks so you could try one out. You're always eating nothing but meat." She declared as she yanked the drumstick out of his hand.

"And to make sure you drink it all, I'm going to eat this entire drumstick, despite it's ridiculously large size." She revealed as Luffy stared at her, a grin appearing on both their faces, Nami's a little more devilish than Luffy's.

His wide eyes gradually pointed towards the drink he now held in his hand, unsure of what to make of it.

"Just drink." Nami said as she softly pushed him, her smile seen even with the food still in her mouth.

Anxious to please her, he took a sip only to find himself not stopping, it was good, much to his own surprise.

"See, you like it right?" Nami asked despite knowing the answer herself.

"This is pretty good Nami! Thanks!" he said as she watched him enjoy it, her achievement filling her body with joy.

"I always wanted you to widen your horizon. Try new things." She whispered to herself.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching as she slowly stepped closer to her captain, their bodies getting closer to each other's.

Nami reached out for her drink only to realize it was gone. She quickly looked over the railing, praying it didn't fall over the edge until she heard loud slurping.

Her captain was sitting there, drinking from two glasses at once, hers included. He also was laying on the ground, a large bump forming on his head as Nami fussed at him for stealing her drink.

"But it was so good….." he murmured as he lied on the floor.

Crew Commentary:

Sanji: I don't want to alarm you guys but this isn't turning into a SanjixNami fanfic like I originally planned.

Robin: I don't recall that…….

Chopper: We're in a fanfic?

Usopp: Of course! I wrote it!

Chopper: Wow! You mean you some how entered an alternate dimension where you took over the body of someone else, grabbed a pencil, and wrote a story about us that magically became real?

Usopp: Um….um……yes! I was born with inter-dimensional traveling abilities, I just rarely use them as the smallest mistake would tear this world apart.

Chopper: WOW!!

Zoro: Stupid shit…..

Chopper: You better not anger Usopp, he could write a fanfic where you lose your powers or your arms or your swords.

Usopp: He's right Zoro. You better watch yourself before I lose my temper.

Zoro: Why don't you just write a fanfic where you're stronger than me and fight me?

Usopp: Yeah Sanji! Why don't you?

Sanji: Nami………gone……

Robin: Giggle


	3. Chapter 3: No Meat?

Chapter 3: No Meat?

Slowly heading towards the wooden docks, the Going Merry gradually decreased in speed as it moved closer to the town of Ichitin, where the air always vibrated with the voices of the people.

Sanji looked at the map as the crew hung over the side of the ship to fully view the city as they approached.

"Oi. There's a lot of stores here: cosmetics, jewelry, spices, clothes, swords, books." He mentioned as the Straw Hats continued to gaze at the people-filled city and the various merchandise being brought in by merchants and their carts.

"We can buy tons of food!" Luffy suggested only to be struck down with disappointment.

"Sorry Luffy but we are still well-supplied with vegetables, fruits, and seafood. There's no need to waste money for unnecessary food." Nami said, her fingers shuffling through the spending money she was prepared to distribute.

"Here everyone, I've given you all equal shares to buy whatever you want."

"But your pile looks at least five times bigger than mine!" Usopp fussed only to have Chopper thrown at him by Nami.

"Oh, it's equal. Equal to how much everyone needs and I need more clothes, inks, and paper. All you need is minor supplies." Nami nonchalantly replied, waving her hand at him as she jumped off to head into town with Nico Robin-her gal pal.

"I also need nose polish!" Usopp yelled, hoping he would be given more money.

"Geez…..you treat your nose like a penis….." Sanji said as he leapt down off the side of the ship.

"No I don't!" Usopp yelled.

"Do you brag about how big it is?" Sanji interrogatively asked, his tone hinting wisdom.

"Well……..yeah." Usopp quietly said.

"Then it's a penis." Sanji said as he walked off.

"Whatever……………."

Luffy jumped down, Zoro doing the same only to get so lost that he ended up back at the ship.

"What the hell? How did the ship pop in front of me?" the swordsman asked, bewildered at the magic ship.

"Idiot! You turned around right when you got up!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy slowly navigated the town, stopping to buy a few snacks as his eyes explored every curve and corner of the town until he spotted a real sight.

"That is so pretty! I wish I had a necklace like that but……………we haven't really found any treasure lately to sell…..I guess some other time…..but I……….." Nami said as her words slowly faded away into blatant despair.

"Is something wrong Ms. Navigator?" Robin asked as her friend stopped in her place.

Regaining her composure, she replied with denial and suggested heading over to the clothes store to replace her burnt and torn wardrobe.

Luffy walked around town amazed at all the people who came just to buy things, finding Chopper and Usopp eating at a restaurant.

"Oi, Luffy!" the two exclaimed, happy to have their captain join in the feast but he declined.

"Sorry. I want to explore some more." Luffy said as he ran off, grinning and leaving his confused crew mates no time to respond.

"Seems a little strange." Chopper said.

"I'm sure he's okay but I'm surprised he didn't have a sack of meat with him like he always does when we go to towns." Usopp mentioned as he viewed the check for the meal.

"Whoa!...umm……here's my money for the tip." Usopp said as he jumped the railing and ran into a nearby alley.

Chopper watched in confusion until he saw the check.

"You asshole! Don't leave me with this huge check! Your tip is only 50 belli! The bill is 500!"

Usopp ran through the unpaved alley, laughing as he left his poor comrade to pay the bill.

"Sorry Chopper but I have to buy some nose polish really badly!"

"Oi………..is that Luffy?"

"Oi! Luffy!"

"What is it Usopp?"

"Could I borrow some cash?"

"Sorry, I spent it all."

"What the hell?! Where's all the food you bought? Don't tell me you ate it all so quickly?" Usopp yelled.

Luffy let out a grin and a chuckle as he ran off, Usopp shocked by the supposed gluttony of his captain.

"Inhuman stomach…………he's a devil without that fruit……"

The evening sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted with streaks of purple and orange as the crew came back to the ship, talking and eating. Nami gave everyone the keys to their rooms at a local inn before she headed out to the back of the ship to watch the sun set.

Luffy was the last to come aboard, shocking everyone with what he bought.

Nothing!!

"Luffy? Usopp told me you spent your money but you don't have any meat or bags at all. Your pockets seem pretty empty too." Sanji said, almost seeming concerned about the unusual behavior in his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Luffy responded as he walked.

"I wonder if something's wrong…." Sanji said as he watched Luffy slowly walk away from his sight.

"Nah, if there were he could handle it." Zoro confidently said as he dozed off.

"Oi Nami, what are you doing?" Luffy asked as he smiled his way over, standing next to her as they both watched the sun slowly set. Staring at the horizon, darkness soon engulfed the sky.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr……………..

"Luffy? Was that your stomach?" Nami asked.

"Yeah….."

"Didn't you eat a whole bunch of meat in town? You don't haven't money left and you're empty handed."

Luffy smiled as the stars popped out one by one.

"Look Nami, the stars are coming out." He excitedly said as he pointed towards the sky.

Nami smiled with him but was still worried about his strange behavior until he began to speak.

"Nami……..I only bought two snacks but a bird stole them from me. I spent the rest of the money on…………."

"On what?"

Luffy widely grinned as he lifted his straw hat to reveal a small black box on the top his bushy hair. He grabbed it and handed it over to Nami.

"Luffy………..what is this?"

"Just open it."

She slowly opened it, a tear rolling down her cheek. The necklace she saw earlier was now in her hand.

"Luffy………."

"Is something wrong Nami? I'm sorry….is it the wrong one, I thought this was the one you were looking at earlier…..I'll go return it right now!"

"No, no, I want it. Thank you. I'm happy." She said, trying to hold back her slow rolling tears.

Luffy stood confused but she revealed the truth behind her joy.

"Bellemere had to sell a necklace just like this to pay for the house when I was a kid……..I really wanted it but I needed new materials and clothes and couldn't afford it. Luffy, did you spend all your money on this?" Nami asked as he turned to look at her in her large, watery eyes.

Luffy slowly shook his head, not realizing how much it truly meant to her until she yelped out in joy and wrapped herself around his neck.

"Thank you. Do you know how much more this necklace means to me now because of you?" she asked as her chin lied on his shoulder.

He smiled.

"Good. Because I'm really hungry." Luffy stated, embracing her as she held onto him, not being able to recall such happiness.

Crew Commentary:

Robin: Oh my……

Sanji: What the hell?! Luffy!! You shitty bastard!!

Zoro: Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Sanji: What's so funny marimo?! You'll be lucky if you get a woman yourself!

Zoro: Have you seen my fanbase?!

Usopp: Yeah. There's plenty of ZorxSanji all over the place.

Zoro: Not that, I mean the straight fan base where fan girls draw me in pictures, not with this spiral eye bastard.

Sanji: I'll kill you!!

Chopper: Usopp! You owe me for this check!

Sogeking: Who is this "Usopp" you speak of?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4:Out on the Town

Chapter 4: Out on the Town

Still hungry from sufficient amount of meat, Luffy quietly walked towards his hotel room expecting the others to call him when they decided where to go for dinner. As roughly inserted his key into the door he turned it and heard a click, preparing him to enter and embrace sleep.

But Nami wouldn't let that happen.

Luffy turned his eyes towards the room next to his to see Nami walking out with a new white top, a large red flower on the chest, and jeans that wrapped around her legs tight enough to show her curves but loose enough to leave something to the imagination.

Branded around her neck was the necklace he had given her minutes ago, decorating her slim neck with the image of elegance, adding more allure was her serene yet lustful smile and eyes as she watched her captain slowly turn red in her presence.

"Hey Nami……where are you going?"

She had a look he never saw before in her, she was planning something and had already decided that it would happen.

"We're going to a restaurant Luffy so hurry up and change." She informed as she watched him run to his room, coming out with a black jacket and baggy jeans that covered part of his sandaled feet. His hat was attached to a string that wrapped around his neck.

"Let's go then" she yelped, almost skipping towards him as she grabbed his hand and ran outside with him, guiding him through the busy streets and crowded sidewalks.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shrieked.

Usopp quickly ran to his nakama's room only to see Sanji pounding the ground with a clutched fist.

"Sanji, what happened?! I heard a little girl screaming!" Usopp asked, panicked about the sudden unknown danger.

"That was me!" Sanji yelled out, gripping on to a piece of paper.

By the time Sanji decided to light up a cigarette the rest of the crew had entered the room, curious about the noise.

"We heard a little girl screaming! Is everything alright?" Chopper asked, just as panicked as Usopp was.

"That was me screaming!" Sanji declared, clearly angry.

"Of course it was." Zoro said with an evil grin.

"What was that you shitty moss?" Sanji asked, stepping towards the swordsman, his face curled in rage.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was "Of course it was Sanji screaming like a little girl, his long eyebrows compensate for his small pen-"

"Hold up! Why were you screaming?" Usopp asked, his composure restored, now interrupting Zoro's highly potential insult.

Sighing in sorrow, Sanji shoved a piece of paper in front of Usopp, who's nose accidentally drilled right through it but he was still able to make out the words.

"Whoa……..I can't believe this……Nami's really going to do it?" Usopp asked, surprised enough to read the paper twice.

"Yeah…………she already left and Luffy's gone…………" Sanji informed, trying to hold in his tears.

Nami stayed closed to Luffy as the street lanterns created a romantic and warm atmosphere, so inspiring that she decided inch herself a little closer to Luffy until she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luffy!"

"It's okay. So, where are we going to eat?" he asked, instantly snapping Nami out of her trance.

"Oh yeah, it's the Paradise Lotus Buffet-" and she paused, looking in horror.

Luffy noticed the change in tone and asked what was wrong, hoping everything was alright.

"The restaurant is on the other side of the city! We've been walking in the wrong direction!" she said, slapping her forehead.

"We better get going then." Luffy happily said, already turning back and chuckling over the mishap.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What kind of navigator gets lost with a map in her hands?!" she yelled, fussing at herself and creating concern in Luffy.

"It's alright Nami. I'm sure the food will still be there." He said.

"I know Luffy, I'm just a little mad that I got distracted so easily."

Ignoring her last comment he bent down on the ground and held his arms back behind him.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" she asked, confused by the strange behavior.

"You sound like you wanna get there real fast so hop on." He said, grinning more as each word came out.

"On your back?"

"Yeah, I'll carry you."

Nami looked around to make sure no one was watching but decided she didn't care, hopping on his back as his arms wrapped around her legs. He dashed through the cities and sharp turns.

Nami was gripping onto him tightly and shutting her eyes tight until she remembered something. She felt calm despite running through a city on someone's back and she wondered why. A few strands of black hair caressed her face and she soon remembered, she was calm because she was with Luffy, she felt safe.

Nami decided to release her grip and stretch her arms out, cheering at the high speed her captain was running, her voice of joy making him grin. She felt safe and great with her captain around until she felt her feet on the ground.

She looked around to realize she was on a dock, a few blocks away from the restaurant but a sudden breeze made her notice how cold she was without someone next to her.

"Where's Luffy?"

She looked around only to see a straw hat floating in the water.

"Oh my God! Luffy!" she shrieked as she dove into the water to save him, dragging him back onto the dock and making sure he was alive.

"Luffy! How the hell do you fall into the ocean?!"

"I…..I….I was running too fast, so I put you down as soft as I could and fell."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you would save me." He said, a smile on his face that made a smile appear on hers.

"Wait! Why the hell am I smiling?!" she snapped as she punched his forehead, water dripping off her clothes and his.

"Don't worry, my jacket is still dry. I threw it off before I went in the water. You can wear it inside the restaurant." Luffy said- calm about the entire situation.

Nami smiled at his consideration and took him up on his offer, wrapping herself in his jacket as he dried off by shaking himself like a dog. Her laughter filling the world only those two lived in as the water splashed her.

The two walked over towards the restaurant and Nami decided she had to say it.

"I'm sorry."

Luffy raised a brow, he didn't understand what she meant.

"I shouldn't have hit you. Does it hurt?" she asked, her apologetic tone shown through her frown and slow walk.

Luffy could only grin and wrap his arm around her.

"It's alright! Sanji told me I'm a handful anyway!" he said, laughing as she smiled and giggled along with him.

Luffy stopped walking as his face blushed, he never realized how cute Nami was when she giggled like that or how cute she was in general though he always thought of her as cute, she seemed more cute than ever tonight.

To seem as if all was normal he kept his arm around her and continued walking, realizing how awkward their position was until his eyes and jaw dropped in awe.

"I knew you would like it Luffy." She said, smiling at the gift she gave him.

Luffy read the restaurant sign: "All you can eat buffet!!"

Nico Robin had grabbed the paper off of Usopp's nose and began to read out loud.

"Sorry guys but you can eat without me and Luffy. Don't make a big deal out of it but I'm taking Luffy out on a date and please do not disturb us.

-Nami"

"How cute." Robin happily said, folding the letter up in her hands.

"A date? Those two?" Usopp asked.

Sanji fell to his knees and suddenly looked up into the air, holding his head with his tow hands.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!" Zoro yelled.

Crew Commentary:

Usopp: I can't believe those two are dating. I hope it works out.

Chopper: I wonder where they went.

Sanji: Knowing Luffy, it'll probably be an all-you-can-eat buffet!

Zoro: Holy shit! He'll run that place out of business!

Robin: Wouldn't that be interesting?

Franky: Yes it would…….

Usopp: Holy crap! Franky! You're not in this story! You're not even in our crew.

Franky: That is true.

Usopp: That's all you came here to say?

Franky: No.

Usopp:……………..

Franky:……………..

Usopp:………..well?

Franky: Well what? I already said what I wanted.

Usopp: Get the hell out!

Robin: Come back to read chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5:Finishing the Date

Chapter 5: Finishing the Date

Luffy stepped into the restaurant, his "party" grin smeared all over his face as the words "All you can eat buffet" swam in his head. Nami stealthy wrapped her arm around Luffy's, holding him tight and taking this opportune moment to enjoy his presence without him noticing.

"How my I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Two for an all-you-can eat buffet." Nami said, whipping out a small change purse from her shirt.

"I thought we had no more spending money." Luffy said, his curiosity anticipating an exciting answer.

"I stole it." The navigator squealed as she stuck her tongue out.

The waiter handed them the menus, Nami grabbing hers but Luffy ceased to budge, his eyes were locked on her.

"Sir, your menu."

Luffy remained inactive.

"Luffy, your menu." A feminine voice cried out, snapping him back to reality.

"Are you okay Luffy?"

"Yeah, just a weird feeling." He said, slowly returning to normal until his mind came to a realization.

"A mystery feeling!" he thought to himself, happy he had something new, feeling like an adventure was coming his way.

As the two walked over, Luffy continued to stare at his nakama, feeling more awkward than he ever had before.

"Luffy? Why are you staring at me?" she asked as if he had a fever.

Trying to find an excuse he remembered the necklace he bought her, reassuring her he was alright and was just admiring the jewelry she wore.

"Of course it's pretty Luffy, I don't have bad taste in clothing you know."

He grinned as they sat down until he realized they didn't need menus, it was an all you can eat buffet until he noticed it was a menu for drinks.

"I'll have your nicest wine and what do you want Luffy?" Nami asked, curious as to what kind of sophisticated drink he would order.

"Soda." He bluntly said.

The waiter looked in disgust as he bent down and informed the captain that they did not serve soda.

"Juice."

"We don't serve juice either. How about our latest imported wine from Alabasta?"

"Sorry, I'm underage. I'll just have water." Luffy said, ignorant of his own ignorance.

Nami looked in calmed shock as he drank his water while she elegantly held her wine glass, taking small portions at a time to show class. Luffy almost choked on the little umbrella they put in his glass, not even noticing it.

"Guwah! Gasp, gasp, gasp………that little umbrella got caught in my throat!" he loudly declared as the surrounding tables watched in horror and disgust.

Nami felt her heart jolt, the shame sinking into her chest and she rose her hand in the air prepared to strike her captain down until she remembered the reason she brought him here tonight.

_It was the necklace, his generosity……_she thought, so she slowly lowered her hand and softly rubbed his throat.

"Are you okay Luffy?" she asked, her nuturing voice calming his throat but jolting his heart. Blushing as she touched him, he nodded and for the first time couldn't find any words in his head, he was in some sort of trance.

"Hey Chopper………do you think I'm pretty?" Usopp asked, sitting on the dock alongside his reindeer friend.

Chopper jumped at the question but realized Usopp was holding a large cup of beer and decided to humor him.

"I think you're cool Usopp." He said, hoping Usopp would fall asleep or doze off in his own drunkenness.

"I said PRETTY not Handsome, you eight legged monkey!" Usopp yelled out, instantly plopping to the ground and calming down. " Do you think Kaya likes me?"

Chopper couldn't really tell him what he thought, he had never met Kaya in his life.

"Well, just imagine then. You got a brain right. A pretty girl with blonde hair and light lovely skin, she's kinda skinny because she's sick and her sweet voice can lift pain right off your shoulders." Usopp mumbled as he rested his head on Chopper's head.

"At least you can date women, I'm an animal. No one wants to date me! I'll be alone forever unless I find some wild deer that doesn't have enough intelligence to understand me at all." Chopper stated as he slithered away from his drunk friend, letting his head crash to the ground yet he still managed to fall asleep.

"Don't worry Doctor-san, you'll find someone." Robin said as she sat down next to him, watching the moon glitter in the ocean, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Damn, this tuna sandwich taste better than everything you've ever made Sanji." Zoro teased as he munched on it greedily.

"What the hell did you say you Grinch-impostering bastard?" Sanji yelled out.

"I'm only messing with you. If you're so confident in your cooking you wouldn't overreact like that."

"I'll break my foot off in your ass!"

"You better take your foot out of your mouth first!"

The waiters and waitresses all cried in horror, the chef's fell to the ground in a daze of fatigue, there was no more food. Luffy stood there, eating everything straight from the buffet.

"Sir……please……..eat out of a plate!" the waiter begged.

"But it can't hold all of the food so I'll eat it all here." Luffy stated, believing the manner was simple enough.

"Please, have mercy and leave some for the other customers! They're hungry too!"

Luffy turned around and looked towards the waiter who was on his back, trying to calm himself down despite the horror that lied in front of him.

"Whoops. Sorry. You're right. I'll just grab my plate." Luffy said, picking up one piece of bread and walking back to the table.

"What the hell?! He ate almost everything and then takes one piece of bread?"

Nami's anger had reached it's limit, and she could hardly contain it as her captain sat down across from her, with his bread in hand, chewing on it.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she tried her utmost to remain calm, her anger piercing through every word.

"Luffy……..please act more civilized at a restaurant…….it'll make me really happy if you at least try……" she slowly said, not caring who was watching as she trembled with rage.

"Oh, sorry Nami. I was just so excited, I forgot my manners! Thanks for the meal!" he yelled out throughout the restaurant, making matters worst.

"Luffy will you shut up! You're acting like a total idiot and embarrassing me-" but her words could not be finished as Luffy had popped the bread into her mouth.

"Cute." He said as she sat there, bedazzled by what he did and blushing as he smiled at her from across the table as if nothing happen.

"I'm sorry Nami. I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He said, head bent down over the table.

Nami sensed his apologetic sincerity and took the bread out of her mouth, slowly raising her hand over his head about to pet him……..until she noticed how much of a mess he left at the buffet table and smacked his head into the table.

"OW!" he cried out.

"I forgive you Luffy, I always will, but you have to be punished." She stated.

"I'll get you back for that." Luffy said.

Nami turned to see her captain smiling, shoving another piece of bread into her mouth.

"Cuter again!" he said, chuckling as he stole more bread from other people's tables, who gasped in horror as they viewed his stretched out arms leaned over for food, one kid tried to stab him with a fork so he pulled back.

Nami smiled, pulling the bread out of her mouth and tossing it back at him, only he caught it in his mouth and ate it.

"You really are a pig." She playfully stated as she grabbed the bottle of wine and decided to grab her captain's hands, running out of the restaurant with Luffy following.

She ran around town laughing loudly not knowing where to go until she found a dock where she dragged Luffy but he refused to move.

"Luffy?"

"Why are we going to the docks?" his tone was now more serious.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"The beach is right over there, let's go there!" he happily said, his confusing dark tone overshadowed by his blissful behavior and by his finger pointing at the beach.

Nami nodded, this time being pulled by her captain.

Luffy smiled as he helped her down the rocky pathway and quickly found a dock there to sit on. Nami sat next to him, noticing the beauty of the moon for only a short second as she inched closer towards him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But he did. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and then releasing her. Nami stared at him in complete shock but her chest was swelling with woo as he smiled at her expression.

She decided this was a perfect opportunity.

"It's kinda cold Luffy, do you think…….you could wrap your arm around me again?" she nervously asked.

"Of course!" he said as he fulfilled her wish, gazing at the moon and its reflection in the sea.

Nami pulled out two glasses and the wine bottle from Luffy's jacket that she had been wearing.

"I know you're underage but you try some." She said, pouring him and her a glass.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, seemingly excited and suddenly grabbing the glass and drinking it.

"Oh……that tastes great!" he stated and Nami poured themselves another glass.

This process repeated itself, Luffy and Nami drinking, Nami refilling.

The next morning a scream was heard across the hotel.

"Holy crap!! Another little girl was screaming where is she?" Usopp yelled out, watching Sanji on his knees, trembling.

Robin walked in and smiled at the sight.

"That scream was me." Sanji muttered as he pointed ahead of him.

Nami and Luffy were holding each other in their arms, smiling and sleeping.

Crew Commentary:

Usopp: I hate that stupid raccoon. All he does is talk about his "problems".

Chopper: Stop drinking that beer Usopp.

Usopp: Shuddup! No trash eater is taking away my hot sauce bottle!

Chopper: You're drunk! That's beer……..wait, why would you drink hot sauce?

Usopp: Why does your face look like my ass?

DROP

Chopper: Holy crap! He fainted! Call a doctor!

Sanji: You're a doctor.

Chopper: I mean a doctor who cares!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6:Regrets

Chapter 6: Regrets

The sun slowly rose, poking its transparent rays through the hotel room curtains that floated on top of the morning wind. The smell of wine and meat had conquered the room as legs shuffled under the white sheets of the bed where two friends now laid, holding each other in their arms.

Nami slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision, slowly sitting up, rubbing the dreariness away. As her senses returned one by one she noticed a large red object with a black top in the corner of her eye, lying next to her.

_What the hell is that?_ She thought to herself, waiting for her vision to focus on her captain.

"Oh, it's just Luffy. Wait…..what the hell?!" she yelled out.

Suddenly on the ground Luffy jumped up on his feet, looking for his straw hat, finding it on the drawer next to the bed and quickly placing on his head.

"Good morning Nami!" he chuckled, waving at her as if she was a mile away.

"Good morning?! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" she exclaimed, demanding a hell of a good answer.

"You invited me inside." He smiled, only to receive a loud slap to the face.

"Pervert!!" she yelled.

"Pervert? Not like that Nami! I mean inside the bed!" Luffy clarified, praying she would understand as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh………" she said, realizing she was mistaken until she remembered last night, snapping her brain back into rage mode.

"I was drunk and you decided to cuddled up with me! You took advantage of me!" she yelled out, pointing at him as if he were a criminal.

"I was drunk too!" he exclaimed, shocked she would suggest something like that, the raised eyebrows signaling disbelief but his eyes showing anger at her doubt.

"I was drunk too….." Usopp said, rising up from the floor where his friends left him to sleep as he had passed out again.

"Usopp?! What the hell are you doing here?! You two get the hell out of my room!!" Nami yelled, pointing the door, her bent head leaving no room for apologies or excuses.

Luffy stood there, his arms opened wide, as if trying to explain everything or come up with a new reason but all failed, including his endurance.

"Fine….." he said as he walked out, determined now not to see Nami but to go somewhere far away, just to get away, even ignoring Usopp's fallen body and walking on top of it.

"Ooooffffff!" Usopp said, as he felt heavy feet crush his back inwards.

Holding it all in Luffy softly closed the door, his hard footsteps even being heard in Nami's room.

Chopper gently opened his eyes, rubbing them softly as he place his hat back on. Nico Robin lied next to him, reading a book.

"Good morning Doctor-san." She happily greeted her reindeer friend as he looked up to her with a smile and returned the greeting. He recalled him and her having to share a room due to a tight budget and he had kept her warm with his furry body.

Unfortunately Sanji and Zoro had to sleep in a one bed room as well.

Last Night:

"There's no freakin' way you're getting the bed!" Zoro yelled out, face to face with his nemesis and friend.

"What if Nami changes her mind and comes to me? What about Robin? If a thunderstorm comes they'll get scared and come to me for comfort!" Sanji explained, his loud voice only silenced by his anger.

"Sleeping with you would make them lesbians, wouldn't it?" Zoro slyly stated.

"Oi, you calling me a woman?" Sanji grunted, lifting his cigarette higher into the air as his lips curled up.

"Yes he is." Usopp said, dazed from his drunken blur, sparking their anger further.

"What the hell you doing in here Usopp?!" they both yelled out.

"This is my room too……I think….where's Chopper? He needs to…..he needs to cook me something….oh wait, you do that Zoro…..wait no…..wait no…..that's Luffy who cooks right? Wait no….." Usopp clumsily muttered.

"I'm the shitty chef Long Nose! Go sleep on the floor in some other room!" Sanji yelled out, lifting him by his collar and kicking him into the hallway.

"Why'd ya kick me Robin? When did you smoke? Smoker?! Where is he? Who said that?!" Usopp muttered as he clumsily walked over to Nami's room, where he fainted.

After Luffy left Usopp's mind had cleared, he reassessed the entire situation and now settled that he should fix it, so first a question!

"Oi Nami, why did you yell at Luffy? You two looked pretty happy holding each other….." he asked, confused by the nonsensical argument that occurred only a minute ago.

Nami, still covered by the sheets, stared at his muddled expression, becoming confused herself as she felt a tear fall to her hand.

"I…..I don't….I don't know Usopp……" she mumbled, her whimpers growing louder and more frequent, her tears streaming faster than ever.

"I've never felt this way before, I've never done this before, I guess I was………………..

scared." She said, gripping tighter on to the sheet.

"I didn't know how to explain why I let him sleep with me like that or how I like him or why I even took him on a date. I didn't want him to know…." She whispered loudly.

"Would it be so bad if you told him you liked him?" Usopp wisely asked, knowing no excuse could beat his reasoning.

Nami slowly rose her head up and freeing it from the shield her hands had formed, looking at Usopp with a face that was marked with revelation.

"But how do I explain it to him? He thinks I hate him now, I was just surprised………….

and scared……"

Suddenly a face grinned from outside the hotel window, despite being upside down his hat remained firmly on his head.

"Don't worry Nami! I understand!" he laughed loudly, his eyes closed and unable to spot Nami smiling and blushing.

"Wait! You were hanging outside the whole time?" Usopp asked.

"Yep! I trust Nami and I know she trusts me so it would only be a matter of time before she cleared her thoughts!" Luffy informed, displaying an unusual amount of intelligence.

"I'm sorry Luffy…" Nami said, her misery returning as he walked back into the room, sitting on her bed staring at her.

She turned to face him, hoping to see his smile for reassurance but felt tremendous pain as she noticed the deep red color her slap left on his cheek. Nami slowly crawled over towards him and rubbed it softly, causing him to flinch at first but relaxing after his cheek embraced her delicate touch.

Digging her fingers into his hair she kissed his cheek and gave it a little lick, smiling as he blushed while Usopp tried sneaking out of the room quietly only to trip over a lamp, a dresser and a chair, almost ruining the mood but what could as Nami and Luffy stared each other in the eyes and kissed.

Crew Commentary:

Author: Hello, I'm the author of the story. I came to thank you all for reading.

Usopp: Oh no……it sounds like you're going to stop the fanfic here!

Author: Yes I am.

Usopp: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: I'm just kidding. Of course not! Hell no! But these reviews are pretty harsh. Look at this one:

"_You suck you mother-ig face baby-eating puss monster! You must suck in on while ing in an ing all over a pole with a and a gorged in on a sunny flower dump _

_Wizzle wazzle!! All in all your story suxs and so do you! If I ever meet you I will kill you by crucifixion and then I will burn each individual nerve in your body with a hot fork you sick dirty monkey beating sack of potato licking scum weeds!!!! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! I hate you so much!!! Just die!!!"_

_Review by RezleVettems_

Usopp: Whoa…………….that's harsh……who would have done such a thing?

Author: I don't know but I am thoroughly insulted and depressed. Maybe some good reviews would cheer me up, just maybe…………

Robin: I don't know why, isn't the name of the author of this fan fiction RezleVettems, the same person who wrote this story and the review.

Author: Umm…….ummm…..I'm not RezleVettems…..I never made a false review just so others could give me good reviews…..of course not Robin.

Robinn. Really?

Author: Fine!! I wrote the fake review! Stop interrogating me Robin! I'm sorry, I just love reviews so much, its like crack!

Usopp: You played with people's emotions.

Author: Don't all Romance fan fiction authors do that?

Usopp: Oh wait…..you're right.

Robin: We forgive you Author-san.

Author: You busy Friday? Maybe we could go out and have a little fun Robin?

Robin: Giggle I suppose so. I would love to join you Author-san.

Author: Please, call me RezleVettems.

The two walk off holding hands

Usopp: Wait! Where are you going? It's not Friday yet! Guys? Guys?

Usopp: Robin………

TO BE CONTIUED.


	7. Chapter 7:How We Feel

Author Note: Before another vivid chapter of horror and romance begins once more I would like to thank those who reviewed and informed me of my grave error with honorifics, I have now removed them from the previous chapter. I was a little drunk last night as well………………….blame the made-up beer!

Usopp: How old are you?

Author: Heheheheheheheheh, I'm not telling you.

Chapter 7: How We Feel

Echoing from the kitchen were the clash of silverware and plates as Sanji quickly delivered another extraordinary meal, smiling as Nico Robin and Nami ate with smiles.

As par routine the crew immediately scattered across the ship, making maintenance checks as they sailed off.

Nami's dominating voice guided the pirates as they sailed away from the town that had created so much for them, specifically the special moments and awkwardness Nami and her captain now shared.

"I'll miss this town." Usopp said to Chopper who hung onto the rail as he did, watching the town get smaller as the ship swam farther.

Chopper simply stared as his friend who showed no signs of hangover and remained surprised that he could enjoy his time at the town. " You know you were drunk right?" he finally mentioned.

"Yeah, so were you Chopper…."Usopp quietly stated. "Wait, what?!" the reindeer asked, shocked at the simple consideration that he was drunk.

"I…..I wasn't drunk….I don't even remember being drunk…." Chopper nervously told himself, the thoughts of himself embarrassing himself like that sinking in.

"Well of course you don't remember being drunk, you were drunk! You even beat up a how bunch of people."

"Oh no…."

"But that's not nothing compared to the other stuff you did, wooooo boy, that was horrible stuff."

"Like what?!"

"Like taking candy from children, tearing up stores, eating everything, violating a tree, and…………………..oh, I almost forgot……..what you did to that old lady was unforgivable…………" Usopp coldly said as he turned back to face the ocean, apparently trying to relax his mind.

"Wait, what did I do to the old lady?!" Chopper asked in a panic.

Usopp did not reply.

As the seas proved calmer she decided to go on deck to view the nearly motionless waves and the feel the gentle afternoon breeze guide the ship to their next destination. Her steps along the stairs had signaled Luffy to wake up from his daydreams as he sat on top the Going Merry's head.

"Oi Nami!" he yelled out, not even waking the sleeping swordsman who searched for a peaceful nap among some barrels.

Nami quickly turned around and quickly walked over to her captain, wondering if something had occurred.

"What's wrong Luffy?" calmly questioning the captain, a smile inevitably forming on her face just by being in his company.

"You can see the ocean a lot better from up here." He said, patting the spot next to him.

"That's alright Luffy. I rather sit here." She declared as she slowly climbed up the ship's sheep head, gently placing herself between Luffy's legs as she sat with him, closing her eyes and relaxing her muscles.

"Nami…?" he nervously asked, blushing and afraid that she may feel bad about this later, like at the hotel room.

"Don't worry Luffy, I want this. I won't yell at you anymore, I was stupid earlier. Can you please forgive me?" her sweet voice asked, moving closer to him as she rubbed her head along his chest and shoulder.

"Sure, make yourself at home." He said, grinning.

Chopper walked into the kitchen to talk to Sanji, afraid that he might bother Zoro by waking him up to ask such a thing. Sanji paid no attention to the doctor as he walked in and sat down until he realized it had become to awkward.

"Oi Chopper, what's wrong?" the chef asked.

"I was wondering…….did I do anything bad to an old lady while I was drunk last night?" Chopper asked, hoping Sanji would laugh and ask him who told him that lie, but today wasn't that kind of day.

"Yeah, it's best not to talk about these things. Don't worry Chopper, I'm sure she'll live…….maybe."

Chopper shivered as he ran out, he had to ask somebody else what happened and quickly. Luckily enough he found Nico Robin resting her body on a beach chair.

"Um Robin……..did I do anything bad last night while I was drunk?"

"She took off her sunglasses and looked at him with a grin.

"Do you mean the old lady? Don't worry about her, life isn't too bad with only one limb left. I'm sure she has friends and family to take care of her." Robin gently said, almost too calmly.

"WHAT?! I ripped her limbs off?! No! No!" Chopper panicked as Zoro walked upstairs, rubbing his eyes from his nap.

"Oi, that was as bad as the other stuff you did to her. That fire was ridiculous! You're lucky you're a strawhat or else no one would take you in. Luffy was beginning to have second thoughts about keeping you." Zoro smirked as he relaxed himself alongside the wall.

"Oh no…….what have I done?!" Chopper yelled out.

Nami began to caress her captain's face as the sails lightly blew, the annoying calls of the birds remaining gone. She enjoyed the warmth he provided her and the arms he held her in, feeling almost joyfully dazed.

Luffy stared out towards the sea, resting the side of his head on Nami's, blushing but deciding to let whoever wanted to see him like that to see, he no longer cared.

"Luffy…..this feels really good." She said as she began to release herself from his grip and turned her body to face him eye to eye on her knees. " I was wondering if you would be my um…...boyfriend." she nervously asked, hoping for a yes but getting more than she ever expected.

He smiled and showed off his large white teeth. " Of course Nami, I love you!" he said without any awareness of the awkward situation he just created.

"You……love me?" she asked, feeling her body shiver all over, her blush growing too large for her to handle, feeling a need to express herself quickly. She looked around, hoping a solution could be found in her eyesight but her heart told her what to do.

So she lunged towards him, hugging him hard and resting her head on her shoulders, holding back the tears.

"I love you too Luffy." She said, forgetting about everything, forgetting about how fast they had gone into their relationship, forgetting the awkwardness, forgetting the rest of the crew. This moment belonged to just the two of them.

Luffy hugged her, deeply joyous about what happened because he could no longer hold in his feelings so he just spilled everything and prayed fro her acceptance.

"You know Nami, if you want to cry you can. I don't care." He said as he held her.

"Thank you Luffy."

Crew Commentary:

Chopper: I can't believe what I did………I will never drink anything again.

Usopp: You know that was all a joke right?

Chopper: What?

Usopp: We all came together and decided to mess around with you. You never got drunk at all.

Chopper: You bastard!! There never was an old lady?!

Usopp: You didn't get drunk either! It was all a joke!

Author: Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Chopper: Wait, why are you here?

Author: What? I can't enjoy this?

Chopper: Just go make some new chapters!

Sanji: Forget it! I will write my own fan fiction. A perfect SanjixNami!

Zoro: Who the hell would read that shit?!

Sanji: People with brains instead of ten pounds of grass inside their skulls.

Zoro: You spiral pervert!

Sanji: Loch ness monster!

Zoro: One eyed jackass!

Sanji: Cesspool hair!!

Author: Wait, you guys have the loch ness monster in this world too?

Robin: Come back for Chapter 8. smile

Author: That's right!

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8:Nighttime Seas

Chapter 8: Nighttime Seas

Night had arrived and the sea turned an endless black in the shadows cast off the Going Merry as the twilight hit it from the moon. The lights of the kitchen remained bright, shining through all darkness, almost acting as evidence the ship existed in such darkness.

Usopp lied down in the infirmary, his wounds were being treated by Chopper, who ironically created those injuries due to a practical joke Usopp played on him earlier.

"Sorry about that Usopp."

"It's okay. It's still not half as bad as what you did to that old lady!" Usopp chuckled.

"You don't ever learn your lesson!" Chopper's deep voice showing his rage as he suddenly grew large. The two began to wrestle as Usopp pulled out every form of trickery he knew.

"Stop……" Usopp yelled as he held onto his bleeding ribs. "I'm injured."

Chopper reverted to his regular petite size, his anger replaced with worry.

"I'm sorry Usopp."

"You shouldn't be, this isn't blood, it's ketchup!" Usopp yelled, instantly whacking his friend with a hammer and running out of the room laughing loudly.

"No one beats Captain Usopp!" he exclaimed as Chopper chased after him, running around the boat with his arms up. Robin laughed as the two ran around the ship, slowing t down as to not bump into her.

Sanji suddenly emerged from the kitchen.

Dinner!" he yelled out, his eye catching Robin.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's meal Robin-chwaaaaaan! I tried to make it as delectable as your blue eyes but…….but I could not. I was a fool to think anything on this planet could match your grace." He flirted only to be shut down with a giggle.

"I'm sure it will be delicious but what about those two?" she said, pointing towards Nami and Luffy who had remained on the sheep's head all day, sleeping long after they began to hold each other.

"I'll wake them up." Sanji declared as he began to slowly walk towards them.

"Oi, Luffy. Wake up!" Sanji's words cause Luffy to awaken, blinking rapidly and wondering how many meals he had missed as he slept. He lightly budged Nami and told her it was time for dinner.

Hands over her eyes, she yawned and stretched, taking extra caution not to hit her captain as their bodies remain stuck together, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. Slowly rising the two made their way to the kitchen where quiet stares greeted them.

Chopper was the first to break the silence.

"Nami, are you and Luffy lovers?"

COUGH! HACK! Usopp loudly choked, staring at his doctor after clearing his throat.

"I told you not to say anything to them!" he loudly whispered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Chopper apologized. "Usopp just told me that he was the one who hooked you up, that you should thank him and that you two couldn't flirt your way out of a conversation with a drunk."

"What?! I didn't say that!!" Usopp yelled out, surprised by Chopper's lies.

Chopper turned to the corner, laughing a devious and diabolic laughter as his plans came together. "I know you didn't say Usopp but they don't know that. Who would believe a liar anyway? This is for hitting me with that hammer!" he whispered to himself, his menacing chuckles bringing him the dirtiest of pleasures.

"You didn't hear any of that Nami." Usopp desperately assured her.

"Yes I did." Nami angrily stated, cracking her knuckles.

"No you didn't!" Usopp nervously stated.

Dinner continued as Usopp tried to slip his peas through his large swollen, bruised, and beaten lips.

"It hurts to swallow." He quietly stated.

"You want it to hurt to breathe too?" Nami said, showing no mercy.

"No." he said, trying to eat the same pea again as it fell off his fork.

During the meal, the captain's eyes, despite being far from his navigator, would stare at her, admiring her beauty as she ate, taking one bite of his dinner and then looking at her, this was his schedule.

She returned the favor by glancing and winking at him, even stretching out her leg and rubbing his from underneath the table. Zoro decided to have some fun and poke Luffy with the tip of his blade.

"Ow! That hurt Zoro!" Luffy yelled out.

Shocked, Zoro looked at his captain with wdie eyes of disbelief. " You knew that was me?!"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Luffy stated as he rubbed his leg.

The crew looked at each other expecting a dumb remark by Luffy but were now puzzled that he actually used some common sense.

Nami smiled, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on it.

"That's right. Luffy loves me so much that he actually gets smarter." She smirked, flicking a strand of black hair on his head.

As the moon rose higher, the crew went to their chambers one by one, leaving Luffy out on the back of the ship, stargazing. He smiled as he looked up at the bright sky and the thousands of shining sparkles that made it light up.

Despite such a sight his arms felt odd, not quite cold but not quite warm, he felt like something was missing. As he pondered this complex thought he turned his head at the sound of footsteps.

Nami walked up, surprised that he was still awake and even more surprise at his wide smile.

"There's the answer!" he said.

Before she could analyze what he said she felt two stretched out gomu gomu hands grab her and pull her to his chest.

"That's better." He comfortably said as he wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his head into her bright orange hair, leaving her with a smile and deep sensation of warmth.

Chopper failed to catch a wink of sleep, Usopp's sleep talk was far too interesting.

"Kaya………I'm back……….here's a ring, let's get married. What, a hundred kids? That's alright with me, we could make them into a pirate crew. Call ourselves the Big Ass Noses!"

Chopper giggled as he watched Usopp tumbled and spin in bed.

"What about Chopper?" Usopp continued, exciting the reindeer who was now curious to see what role he played in the dream. " He can sleep in the dog house. He especially loves it when it rains and the water drips through the roof, he even loves it when it's windy and his house blows away, he calls it exercise."

Chopper sighed in disappointment, what a dream for him to be in.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Sanji yelled, hurling a pillow at Usopp.

In a daze Usopp quickly whipped out an insult.

"At least I have a girl to dream about! You're just jealous!"

"Of what? That second penis you call a nose?!"

"Yeah! It gives the women a sample of what their about to enjoy!"

"You're both perverts!" Chopper yelled out.

"Oi, sorry Chopper." Sanji said, rolling over in his bed and falling asleep.

"Yeah, good night." Usopp said as he fell into a deep sleep once more.

Luffy found Robin's bench and now lied in it with Nami resting her in his arm, her head and hand on his chest.

"What kind of treasure did you want?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about Luffy?" she asked, confused as she rose up, resting on her knee and looking into his eyes.

"Remember when I said I would get you a treasure? What kind of treasure do you want?" he asked, grinning more as she smiled.

Resting back down, she rubbed his chest and began to shut her eyes for the night.

"You're more than enough for me Luffy." She quietly said as she began to sleep.

"I'll find a cool treasure Nami. Something better than One Piece!" he said with new determination.

Crew Commentary:

Zoro: I barely spoke in this chapter……I when I did I was being a jerk.

Author: Uh oh…….

Zoro: Give me more lines next time!

Author: You have plenty of lines ……………….in the last chapter.

Zoro: What?!

Usopp: Wait, wait. You have the last chapter planned?

Author: Of course! I'm an author aren't I? Just read my name.

Usopp: Could you give us a sneak peek?

Author: Sure! You all die except Nico Robin who lives with me in a quiet town where we have two or three children. The love is nonstop and we hardly ever visit your graves!

Usopp: I said sneak peek, not fake ending!

Sanji: Isn't the ending where Nami realizes she loves me more and dumps Luffy for me?

Chopper: That's nowhere in the script, in fact, here's a page dedicated to rules that must be followed so Nami doesn't end up with Sanji.

Sanji: Let me see that!

Rule 1: Never make eye contact with Sanji.

Rule 2: Never talk to Sanji.

Rule 3: Insult Sanji as much as possible.

Rule 4: In future chapters, kick Sanji in the balls.

Rule 5: Maybe kill of Sanji for awkward plot twist and a darker mood for the story.

Rule 6: Obey the rules, even this one.

Rule 7: This is Rule 7!

Sanji: Shit……..

Robin: Come back again for Chapter 9!

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9:I Can't Believe it's Ch9!

Chapter 9: I Can't Believe it's Chapter 9!

The bright, cloudless afternoon came the next day as the crew scattered across the new town, doing whatever seemed right. Luffy had walked up to Nami, expecting to spend the day with her.

"Sorry Luffy. I need to shop with Robin for…..lady things." She apologized, trying to not seem like she was shrugging him off.

"What kind of lady things?" Luffy ignorantly asked.

"Tampons." Usopp said.

"Pads." Chopper said.

"Bras." Sanji said.

"Vinegar." Zoro said.

"Vinegar? What do women need vinegar for?" Sanji asked, sending a jolt down Zoro's back.

"Nothing." Zoro said, blushing at the question and quickly walking away.

"Tell us Zoro!" the guys yelled as he started to run away as fast as he could.

Once he found a nice alley to hide in he took a deep breath and sighed in relief that he successfully got away. He closed his eyes and began to sleep until he suddenly opened them to find himself back on the ship.

"What the hell?! How did I get back here?! All I did was close my eyes!!" Zoro asked, pondering about how lost someone could possibly get.

Nami and Robin looked through every clothing rack in the store, Robin finding various worthy purchases but Nami left empty-handed, leaving Robin to wonder if something was wrong, asking her closest friend if she could help.

"Promise not to laugh but…………I want to buy a -------." Nami whispered as she looked around for strangers that may be eavesdropping. Robin giggled at the notion and decided to help her, letting Nami sigh in relief as she began to analyze the map.

Pointing in a single direction the girls started to walk, remaining quiet as they made their way to the type of store Nami wanted to shop at. Looking everywhere to make sure no one saw her walk in she took in a deep breath and leapt in.

"Are you sure want to do this Navigator-chan? You should not if you don't want to." Robin asked, making sure her little "sister" was making the right decision.

Nami nodded and smiled in response.

"Of course! I just hope he likes it." Nami said as she began to view the inventory.

Luffy walk around the city as his mind wandered off, possessed by one target. He bumped into a wall during his trance and decided to sit down at a seaside table, watching seagulls fly by as he thought.

Nami was the topic in all his thoughts, leaving him in a fantasy world where he abandoned reality. One daydream was of Nami _coming out of her room, looking all over for him as she asked everyone but received no answer. As she would walk and search every room she would find him in the kitchen, pulling a seat out for her, greeting her to a meal he personally made himself._

"_Luffy? Did you make all this?" she would ask in her shock._

"_Yep!" his goofy grin would say as he sat down across from her, lighting the candles and dimming the lights._

_She would sometimes poke at his nose or rub her legs along his and he would ruin the mood by choking on something only for the romance to return as she rubbed his throat._

"_Luffy. Hello Luffy. Wake up! You dumb bastard! Wake up! What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Nami suddenly asked, her voice changing to Usopp's._

Quickly Luffy opened his eyes and the dream disappeared as Usopp was standing before him, staring at him in curiosity.

"Usopp?"

"Yeah. I walked by and saw you just staring off. I thought something might have been wrong."

"Oi! You can help me!" Luffy announced.

"Sure, anything buddy." Usopp said, sitting down and preparing his mind for thinking.

"I wanna do something romantic for Nami but I can't think of anything I can do today."

Usopp stared down at his fingers as they tapped the table, skimming through various ideas that he was beginning to conjure up.

"Just tell me something you would do for Kaya!" Luffy said.

"Hell no! You'd just copy it and then I would look unoriginal if I did it after you! You won't get my secret moves that have attracted a million women." Usopp coolly stated.

"A thousand women?! Really?!" Luffy asked in foolish delight.

"Of course but I had to dump them all, my heart was only for Kaya I told them. They still came running back, a phenomenon that happens in every city I'm afraid." He lied as he fell backwards on the ground due to leaning in his chair too much.

A couple of lovely ladies walked by, pointing and giggling.

"Poor man, first he has that ugly nose and then he publicly embarrasses himself, I pity the poor thing. Life must be hard being so hideous." Chuckling as they walked off, leaving Usopp to sulk on the floor.

Afterwards Luffy immediately stood up and ran off, smiling.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Usopp yelled out.

"I have an idea! Thanks for helping!" Luffy yelled out, waving farewell.

Usopp went back to sulking.

"Maybe I could cut some of my nose off…….would it hurt? What if I turn emo? Then women would love me!" he asked himself.

The sky had darkened and the girls went back to the Going Merry ready for dinner. As they stepped onboard, they noticed the kitchen light was already on so they invited themselves in as the crew ate.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked. "And why is there only one more plate for Robin?"

"Oi. Luffy wants you to come into his room. Says there's something to talk about." Sanji said.

Nami quickly walked out and entered the room where her nose could detect incense. She opened the door to see Luffy greeting her to sit next to her on the couch. Placing her bags down she sat next to him and watched him as he pulled out a large tray of plates and food from the side of the couch.

Nami's bright eyes opened wide as she became awestruck with the beauty and appearance of the food, the glimmers, the textures, the shines and delicate touch.

"Luffy? Where did you get all this?" she asked.

"I bought it. I wanted to make it myself but I can't cook so I went to some restaurants." He smiled as he lifted a fork, topped with a bread and cheese pastry, bringing it towards her so she could eat it.

Understanding the message she slowly opened her mouth and ate it, possessed by it's soft feel and spreading good taste. It simply melted in her mouth and she looked at Luffy who smiled at her enjoyment.

"Here Luffy. Have a piece of chicken." She said as she bit off all the meat and began to chew on it.

"But you just ate it all." Luffy said, clearly confused, exactly what Nami was hoping for.

"I know. Why don't you come and get it?" she seductively asked, bending over him as he stared in amazement at her adventurous side.

And so they locked lips, continuing to feed each other a forkful at a time, his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest as they laid out on the couch.

After the meal was eaten the two pirates decided to simply enjoy the company of each other, laying on the couch without speaking a word. As an hour passed Nami decided it was time for her little gift.

"Luffy?" she quietly asked.

"Hmm…."

"Do you think you're ready to move on to the next step?"

"In what?"

"Expressing our love."

"I'm ready when you are." He cheerfully grinned.

With that she quickly got up and picked up her bag, entering the bathroom, leaving Luffy to ponder what would happen next. As he sat up the door slowly opened up, revealing Nami's purchase at the store.

She was now dressed all over in a cat girl costume, cat ears resting on her ear, long tiger stockings on her legs, tiger striped panties, a bell around her neck and two long mittens with claws on each finger tip.

Luffy watched in pure desire as she catwalked her way towards him, sitting down next to him and leaning upon his body.

"Why don't you take off that straw hat? I don't think it'll survive against what I will do to you." She said in her lowest, most seductive voice.

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

Crew Commentary:

Usopp: Whoa! You're a pervert!

Author: What?! A pervert?! I'm a romantic! This is art! The art of love! I'm an artist!

Sanji: You're a guy! You must be a guy in real life!

Zoro: Well duh! He went out with Robin in the previous chapters dumbass!

Usopp: I hope the next chapter gets more detailed!

Chopper: Is your nose getting higher? And bigger?

Usopp: Shut up!

Author: The next chapter huh?

Usopp: What? What's wrong?

Author: That's kinda going to be the last chapter.

Usopp: What?!

Author: Yep. Anticipate it as you will finally see what treasure Luffy will give Nami! The surprise of a lifetime! Come, tell your friends. Give me reviews! Woohoo!

Usopp: That's a pretty grim way to end this chapter, telling everyone the next one is the last.

Author: It's been a good run. I want reviews, hits, alerts, favorites, fans, people begging me to continue on with it even after I say no! Mwahahahahahaahahahahahaahahaha!!!!!Feed me your reviews, your compliments, I'll devour them all with great pleasure.

Usopp: I hope you don't end it all like that.

Author: Don't you worry about a thing, no one will die………..or will they?

Zoro: Shit………….

Robin: Come back next time for Chapter 10, the final segment. You wouldn't kill me off would you?

Author: Of course not. We're in love!

Robin: I'm sorry I doubted you.

Author: It's alright. Let's go back to sleep now.


	10. Chapter 10:Treasure

Chapter 10: Treasure

Navigating the endless voids of the Grand Line, facing the countless enemies and protecting those who asked, the Straw Hats faced numerous dangers as they made their way to their dream of obtaining One Piece. Luffy's eye became trained to keep itself on Nami despite his location, embracing her after each battle.

Under Captain's orders a larger ship was bought, designed by their new shipwright nakama, and under special orders a Captain's cabin big enough for two was built, containing a large bed for the soon-to-be Pirate King and Queen.

Preparing to rest for the night, their minds danced with various thoughts for the future, Luffy's especially. His eyes stared at the roof as Nami cuddled up closer to him, feeling the warmth of his presence massaging her body.

"The treasure……I have to get her one………." He whispered to herself.

His words caused Nami to stare up towards him, smiling at him as he concentrated on the promise he made her two years ago.

"Luffy…….you've given me more than I could ever wish for." She reassured him as she rubbed the ring that now laid on her finger. "I'm so happy that I've met you, that's more than enough."

"I know……but I love you." He simply stated, his new dream taking over his mind as he slowly laid his eyes to rest.

Usopp stood on the ship's Crow Nest, fulfilling his role as night guard yet his eyes did not focus on the sea or the ship but on letters he held in his hand. Earlier he had decided to write Kaya letters and send photos through his latest invention.

Sanji walked across the ship and stopped to look at Chopper's grave, lighting his cigarette to calm himself down.

"We sure had a lot of fun that night Chopper." He said to himself as he walked off.

"Yeah YOU guys had a lot of fun! Making a tombstone and ignoring me so I thought I was dead! That I was a ghost!" Chopper yelled out from behind the wall.

"Yeah, good times." Zoro chuckled as crept into the conversation.

"What about the time when Marimo got so lost that he ended up nearly drowning at an island we didn't go to yet." Sanji laughed.

"Oi! How about when you were seduced into giving away our ship to that brothel!" Zoro shouted.

"Oi! You promised not to mention that again! How about the time it rained on your head and that weird fungus started to grow?" Sanji yelled out.

"You're both dorks!!" Usopp yelled out.

"Come down and say that Long Nose!" the two warriors yelled out.

"Yeah Chopper! Go down their and say it again!" Usopp countered.

"YOU said it you idiot! Don't involve me!"

"Will you guys shut up?!" Nami yelled out from within the room.

Making their way to the final island of the Grand Line was a difficult task, especially taking down the countless enemies they encountered. The plans the crew had set up were coming to life.

A year later, Vivi-the princess of Alabasta, was alerted by one of the guards that a pirate ship was heading towards the castle's port. She pulled out her binoculars and saw Luffy waving from the ship.

"It's alright. It's the Straw Hats. Let them in." she said as she dropped her binoculars and ran out of the castle, greeting them at the port.

"Hey Vivi! We found it!!! We found One Piece!!" Luffy shouted as Vivi smiled and waved.

"You still single?" Sanji yelled out.

"Yes!" she yelled back.

"Good!" he yelled back.

The princess invited them to dinner where Nami asked the question that they waited to ask.

"Vivi, Luffy and I are together now and we're getting married." She stated.

"That's wonderful! Where it's going to be held?" Vivi excitedly asked.

"We kinda hoping here. We wanted to invite you and this place brought back so many memories, we decided it would be best." Nami announced.

"That's wonderful! Of course! Stay as long as you like!" Vivi cheerfully invited.

The feast they shared that night was greater than the one they ate years ago, leaving everyone full.

Nami had already went to sleep while Luffy stood on the balcony, thinking.

"Still thinking what to give her?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah…..but I think I know now! We've talked a lot and I know she'll love it! We've had plenty of conversations about it." Luffy stated.

The wedding held was celebrated by all citizens of the kingdom, a large feast was fixed, paid by the Straw Hats, who fed the entire kingdom using fish Sanji found in the All Blue.

Zoro drank as much alcohol as he could take, entertaining people with the story behind the black sword he now held. It was the sword of Mihawk, the previous Greatest Swordsman in the World.

Usopp used his inventions to light the nighttime sky with fireworks that made the darkness turn to day. Robin sat down with Chopper, telling the children stories of their adventures, watching their eyes open in awe and the jaws drop in admiration.

Luffy and Nami held each other tight as they slowly danced across the floor outside, enjoying the night they planned for two years.

"Thank you Nami." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Luffy." She whispered into his.

The next month the crew traveled the East Blue once more, greeting old friends and celebrating every time. Finally, it came time for Luffy to see his hometown once more, to show them what he had done.

The breeze on this cloudless afternoon touched his face in such a gentle manner, as if welcoming him back home. The crew smiled as they watched the town get closer. Nami walked up to her captain, her lover, and now husband. Patting him on the shoulder, she smiled as he held onto her hand.

"I can't wait for everyone to see me again. How's your treasure?" he asked her.

"My treasure is doing great Luffy. Thank you for giving it to me." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her extremely large belly rubbing against his back.

"I felt it kick me." Luffy smiled as she pulled back rubbing her belly.

"I wonder what it's going to be?" she asked out loud.

"A boy." He said.

"How do you know?" she curiously asked.

"I know because it's the treasure I gave you." He chuckled, as he saw his old friends wave at him from the shore, welcoming him home as he waved back, the entire town now filled with cheer.

THE END.

Final Crew Commentary:

Usopp: Um…..how about me and Kaya?! You didn't say what happened with us!!

Sanji: Or me and Vivi!!

Author: First off, I didn't want to bore my audience with the details and secondly, nothing happened between you and Vivi. I made sure of that!

Author: Besides, there's a girl whose always liked you.

Zoro: Oi! Don't point at me!

Author: I was pointing at the millions of fangirls behind you idiot!

Chopper: Why did everyone pick on me during the story?

Author:ZZZZZZZZz…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chopper: Wake up!!

Robin: He's tired. Let him rest. Oh! My water broke!

Usopp: Holy crap! Wake him up!

Straw Hat Crew: That's it! See you later. The story ends here! We hoped you enjoyed!

Usopp: I'm sure they did if they read all the way up to chapter 10……..

Author: If you like .hack G.U then read my other fanfic: Azure and Birds!!!

Usopp: Stop advertising yourself!

Author: But I love reviews! Feed me more!

Usopp: Oi, oi! Shut up!

Author: How many times have you guys said "oi" in this story?


End file.
